In a DC-driven electric motor system that includes a single motor and two voltage sources, such as in a traction drive unit, the power of the system is typically increased by enlarging the motor, adding additional magnets to the motor, or boosting the available DC voltage with, for example, a conventional boost DC-DC converter. However, a larger motor requires additional space, additional magnets provide additional complexity, and boosting the available DC voltage burdens the motor with a higher current rating
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved electric motor system topology capable of obtaining additional power output from a single motor system without adding complexity to the system or increasing the motor size. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the inventive subject matter will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.